Mating of Our Alpha
by WelshRomanceWriter
Summary: She always loved the thrill of the chase, but will it get too much when she's stuck inbetween two wolves and a vampire addicted to energy drink? & What's Charlie keeping from her? Fist FF. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

_Full Summery - All Isabella Swan wanted to do was work on her love, the love for speed and cars. Coming back to forks to live with her dad after, altercations with her mother meant she could be as wild and hairy as she wanted. What she didn't count on was being the mate to one of pack members, a pack which she didn't beleive could be alive. How does it feel to be the only one of your kind? She could have answered you but right now she's stuck in a war between her "mate" and a vampire who can't take no for an answer._

**Hey! Thanks for choosing the story. I know you want to skip me but i just want to say that this is my first ever Fanfiction and to be honest i'm nervous. I'm not used to writing in english, so please be patient ? Anyway, be nice and point out any errors? Thanks!**

I don't own any of the known characters in this

* * *

><p><strong>The Alpha's Mate<br>****Chapter One; Coming Home**

As the car pulled up onto the drive, i quietly took in the house and yard in front of me. Nothing had changed, it looked exactly like it had the last time i was here. Hearing a car door shutting, i looked over to find Charlie emptying the boot with a nervous look on his face. Charlie - my dad. _How do you go from calling a man you've hardly ever seen by his name to something more personal, like dad? _I closed my eyes, leaning back in my seat. How did it come to something like this, you ask ? I'll tell you.

My mother, Renee, and my father, Charlie, were married at a really young age and not soon after i came along! I've always been told that my parents were happy, even when they were going to split. My father had always lived in Forks the La Push Reservation in forks and he's always said he would never move from his home. His whole family tree had been born, lived and died on the same patch of land. Weird you think? Well, not really, his heritage was something to do with some weird tribe ... the Quilette or something? Will have to ask him on that one ... anyway, the tribe was based upon religion of the spirit of the wolf. Sure enough my mother knew all of this before she married Charlie, he'd always been open about the rest of his "pack" and on many of times brought her down there to be with them and get used to them, yes she knew all about my fathers beliefs and how he wouldn't give them up, but I guess my mother just couldn't bare to be settled down for one town that long. Soon after I turned a tiny two my mother brought forward he feelings and started the divorce, not soon after I was waving good bye to my dad, tears in his eyes thinking I would see him again … that was over 16 years ago.

A sharp knowing at the window drew me out of my day dreaming, looking over I could see Charlie bending down to be level with the window, he's so huge now! **"I'm sorry Hun, but I don't think you want to sit here all night in this stinky squad car" **He chuckled at his own words and I gave a small smile, Charlie: I mean my dad had always known how to put a smile on my face, no matter what's happened. **"I know you're used to being stuck in a big city, but you're in Forks now Bells. Behind the house all we have is woods for miles and miles, maybe you should go for a run, might give you sometime to relax and find your feet again. Just come back ****whenever you're ready ok?" **He smiled at me as I slowly moved to get out of the car, yes this was all new again but I'm going to try my damned near hardest to fit right back into my dad's life.

_Oh, did I mention why my mother kicked me out once I turned eighteen? _Finally seeing my father walk away into the house I took in the sight of the forest surrounding us. A smirk slowly made it's way across my face …

It's because Isabella Maria Swan is different.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, i just realised how short and shitty this chapter must be, i'm sooo sorry! I'm trying my best but as i said, this whole writing and people ACTUALLY reading it is new to me haha.<strong>

**Anyway, please read&review! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding My Feet

**I tried to make it that this stories doesn't have POV'S, but I'm starting to doubt that. It won't be that many changes, but like I say I'm just getting used to it. It will get better, I swear!**

**All copyright goes to Stephanie Mayer and I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Finding My Feet.<strong>

**Bella POV**  
>Silently laughing to myself as I run across the ground, feeling the soft grass crunching beneath my feet, I left my thoughts travel through everything that happened the past few months.<p>

1) My mother found out my, alter ego and flipped.  
>2) I might have got into one or two fights at school.<br>3) My step daddy decided it was time that I move out.  
>4) I ended up coming all the way into Fork's in my fathers squad car.<br>5) Not 5 minutes after being in town I have to get away into the woods.  
>6) My father might know more than he's letting in on, might have to find out more about that!<p>

_This is exactly what I need,_ I think to myself feeling the wind run down my body as I slip between trees. Slowing down to a more controlled place I let myself come out of my memories to take in the woods around me. High trees, lush green bushes and grass, hardly any eroded paths showing that hardly any hum-people come through here.

_That's strange, why don't they come through here? _With that though pestering me, I made my way toward the soft trickling of water, wanting to see the calm flow that might help me sort through my thoughts, not knowing what was really lurking around the trees around me.

No POV  
><em>'Stupid Chief, Stupid Command, Stupid Trees!' <em>the young boy thought to himself as his true form crept through the forest. _'Why do I have to do fucking patrol today? All them damn leeches should be gone, nothing new ever happens around here. Such a fucking nice day and I'm stuck here in the forest when I should be out there with everyone enjoying some of Emily's gorgeous food.' _

A low whine accompanied his thoughts until he noticed something on the ground. Prints! Fresh tracks, someone had been there, someone new and they haven't long left. Without thinking the boy bounded into the direction where the soft track led him.

Bella POV  
>Curling up at the bottom of the river I felt a sense of calm wash over me. I never got to do this in Phoenix, it was always so loud and busy with everyone rushing around to do their daily routines. Here, this is where I could see myself each and everyday.<p>

Just as I was about to strip off to dip into the water, a sound … something unnatural from the forest caught my attention. I could feel my heart rate increase as I straightened up slowly, my eyes shooting around the place. _What the hell is out there? _I quickly checked myself, making sure I was presentable for someone to see. After making sure that I was fine, I spun around to face the dense space of trees around me.

**"Who's there?"** I shouted out into the endless expanse of trees. Standing there with my back erratic i could do nothing but wait. There was no answer, nothing. Just the natural sounds of the forest around me, but i knew, i just knew that someone was out there waiting, watching me. _What for? I haven't walked onto some bloody woods used by weird clans have I?_ **"I know you're out there, so there's no need to play dumb. Just show yourself!"** I could feel my anger slowly slipping.

_Who do they think they are? Perving on some girl? I should give them a piece of my mind._ "**Look," **I kept a chant running through my mind as i counted to stop me loosing my anger. **"I don't give a fu-"**

**"Who are you and what are you doing on our lands?"** The deep voice came from within the trees. Searching i could see the outline of a figure, defiantly male with a large build standing off to my right. _Dull fucker_, I thought, _thinks I don't know where he is!_

**"Our lands? Buddy, I don't know who you think you are but if I live here then I have a right to do what the hell I please!" **I carried on shouting directly in front of me, making him think I was lost of his location. Seeing him slowly start to creep towards me I felt myself tensing up, could feel the tingles running down my spine. _Stop Bella!_ my mind shouted, _you don't want to do this. Not on your first day here!_

"You live here?" The voice was closer now, defiantly male. **"We didn't hear of anyone new coming here. Where by are you living then?"** He was directly to the right of me now, I could ... sense every aspect of him. He was built, I would give him that. The mere shadow of him cast a menacing thought making my whole body tremble at the amount of power that was coming off him.

**"Haha, yeah right buddy! I'm not falling for that one. You really think I'm going to spill out my name and address just so you could go on pervy on me again?"** Taking a deep breath i could see him starting to move out of the forest. _What do i do now?_ I could hear my father shouting from the edge of the forest, _thank fuck for dad's! _i thought to myself with a smirk coming across my face. "**Now, as if this hasn't been very nice ... I'm off because I actually have a life. I hope to not see you again!"**

Before he could say anything I turned to my left and sprinted through the trees, my heart in my throat at the thought of him following after me. Finally reaching the end of the trees I could see Charlie standing there, a nervous smile playing across his face._ That's dad_, I thought, _always worrying about what's going to happen to me._ A mental smirk ran with my thoughts, _does he even know what I am? _Taking a deep breath i made my way over to him giving him a small smile, **"Well, them woods sure are different dad".** I could hear him chuckle at my words and mutter to himself.

**"Come on Bells, we have to get you inside. Need to get you settle ready for your first impression on Forks tomorrow" **He put his arm around my shoulder, directing me towards the house. _Yeah, then I can find out if everything around this place smells like wet dog,_ I thought as I took my first steps into my old childhood house.

Boys POV  
>Following the trail close, I came across a clearing. <em>'Could just be an animal'<em>, the thought was dismissed before I could even process it. The tracks couldn't be any animal, they were like nothing I'd ever seen before. _No, this has to be a human._ Quickly phasing, I made sure my shorts were done right, then slowly started into the clearing. My mind went out with all the different possible answers for why the tracks were there, each one coming back to something, that I was going to face something new today.

_Should I call for back up? _Just as the thought went through my mind, a small scuffle caught my attention. Speeding up my hike through the trees, I stopped by the riverbank, just to see the most beautiful girl spin on her heels to glare out the forest around her. _She can't know I'm here!_ My thoughts were going haywire. _Maybe she heard an animal? There is no way it's me, I was bloody well silent!_

"**Who's there?" **Her sweet voice cut me out of my day dream, any doubts that it wasn't me she heard where well gone. I could feel myself getting angry at the thought that this, stranger could hear me! Even after all the training I've been through but no, she had to go and make me feel stupid.

**"I know you're out there, so there's no need to play dumb. Just show yourself!"**Now she was just rubbing it in. I felt the need to just scream at her, make her know how well and truly she had spotted me when many before her hadn't.

**"****Look," **I could hear her cutting back on the anger, could feel it fighting to come out. Just like many before her had. **"I don't give a fu-"**

Finally deciding to put her out of misery, I shouted out "Who are you and what are you doing on our lands?"

As I could see her taking in the fact someone did reply, I made my way closer towards the brown haired beauty before me. **"Our lands? Buddy, I don't know who you think you are but if I live here then I have a right to do what the hell I please!" **I smirked to myself at the pure anger on her face. _Looks like my little lioness doesn't like being confronted!_I thought as I brought myself as close as I could, but it would never be close enough!

**"You live here? We didn't hear of anyone new coming here. Where by are you living then?" **Sure enough, none of the others had given me any warning when I left that someone would be lurking around, someone new. It's not like them to keep something like that from a brother, not even when they want to take the piss.

**"Haha, yeah right buddy! I'm not falling for that one. You really think I'm going to spill out my name and address just so you could go on pervy on me again?" **I stopped a growl ripping from my throat, who the hell does she think she is? Coming here and pulling fucking shit like this! I'll show her what La Push is made of, pervy my fucking ass. As I began to step out in front of the trees, a voice in the distance caught my attention. Sounded like it was coming from the trees, male. Looking at her face, there … I could see that she knew the voice … she knew this man whoever he was.** "****Now, as if this hasn't been very nice ... I'm off because i actually have a life. I hope to not see you again!" **Before the last letter left her pink lips she was gone and I was right behind her.

I stayed far enough back that she wouldn't notice me, but enough that I could see the cute ass move as she ran. Finally reaching the end of the woods, I stayed back letting the trees over shadow me, keeping me secret. There was chief swan standing there, watching and waiting for the girl. _Surely she can't be fucking him! _My mind screamed at me. ****"Well, them woods sure are different dad!"**** I took an breathe without knowing. _That's his daughter, he won't be fucking her! Just need to find out why after so long is she in Forks? She doesn't look that young, Charlie's never mentioned her before._

**"Come on Bella, we have to get you inside. Need to get you settled ready for your first impression on Forks tomorrow" **_Bella_ … The name ran through my mind. _Hmm, she's in Forks for good then. I'll have to talk to everyone and see what they think._

As they were walking into the house, the wind changed, making their scents hit me. Chief smelt like he always did, leather and male musk. But hers, Bella's scent was something totally different … wild flowers and something more dirty.

Realisation hit me like nothing I'd ever felt before … ****"Why the hell does Bella Swan smell like musk? The same musk that Charlie has all over him." ****Turning away from the house I phased back and let out a howl into the night letting all my frustration out, _'There's something about miss Bella, and I'm damn well going to find out!"_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well guys, here's my Chapter Two! I did try and upload it on the 5<strong>******th******** but it looks like the site didn't save it for some reason … Sorry for the wait! I'm going to try & have a new chapter up each day.****

****I'd like to thank each of you for reviewing :). I know my chapters are very short, I am trying to build it up as I build the plot. ****

****IzzyLuvs Emmett-Eames  
><strong>******Thank you for that :). Yeah i know the chapters should be longer, just for the first one i wanted soemthing short and to the point. Just to let everyone know, who wanted to read it, that the whole story is going to be built around that plot. I khate it when i get half way through a story and realise it's going no where, that's why i done that.  
><strong>**

****Zayide  
><strong>******I tried to make it a new plot line as everything does tend to get done over and over again. I don't really want to have some other author coming over and saying I been nicking their plot line haha. Thank you so much! I'd love to have your read over my work, nice to have an honest second opinion to help me grow as a writer! :) Thank you for that :). Yeah i know the chapters should be longer, just for the first one i wanted soemthing short and to the point. Just to let everyone know, who wanted to read it, that the whole story is going to be built around that plot. I khate it when i get half way through a story and realise it's going no where, that's why i done that.********

****YouHaveGOT2BeKiddingMe  
><strong>******Thanks for pointing it out about the "I". I wrote the whole first chapter on the fan-fiction upload site, so I totally forgot about it, should be fine now. Thanks.****

****As always, read & review, even if it's too tell me how utter shit I am at writing! Haha.****


	3. Authors Note: Please Read!

Hey people!

I know everyone hates author notes in the middle of the story, but I feel that this is needed for you guys to know I haven't abandoned anyone or this story!

I know you're properly very pissed off at me and you do have a proper reason. I haven't uploaded in soo long and I promised not to be one of them people that start a story and never finish it. I hate it myself when I get into a story and then it never gets finished.

Last week was a very, hard week and this week isn't going to be that easy either. I had to finish my college degree in hospital because stupid me I fainted as I was going down some stairs and done a stupid amount of damage. I swear I'm a welsh Isabella.

Next week I wouldn't be all goody either because it's the anniversary of the week I spent in hospital when I lost my son. It's going to be pretty hard on me and my family so I don't know whether i'll get anything up next week but I will try!

I am right now working on chapter three, trying to make it super long to make it up to you guys and I'm sort of having a confidence issue. I know where I want this story to go but I'm pretty shy with my writing skills.

Thanks for all the review guys, I really do appreciate it. Means a lot.

(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk is my email if you want to get in touch or message over here  
>Hopefully the chapter three will be up by tonight and then I won't have an angry mob after me!<p>

Sammxo


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Who I Am

**Hey guys! Here's the REAL chapter three. Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the known characters. They belong to SM ... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03: Finding Who I Am.<br>**No POV  
>Hearing all the commotion ahead, the youngster quickly phased back into his human form. There was no need for everyone to hear his thoughts when he hadn't really sorted through them himself, he needed to sort himself out before facing them all.<p>

Pulling on his spare shorts, the image of the beautiful brunette that he just met kept floating through his head. Every single inch of her, from the bouncy brown curls down to her dainty feet had been burned into his very being. No girl had ever had him reacting like this, he wasn't some virginity preacher, he had a … few girls in his time, but all he wanted to do was protect and care for this girl and he hadn't even met her properly. He could still smell her scent in the air, his mouth going dry at the thought of tasting her skin.

_'No! No. The only reason I've memorised her is to make sure that I can spot her and point her out to the rest of the pack'_ He thought to himself while he stared up at the house in front of him. '_None of them know who she is. For all we know she could be some human spy sent in by them damn Cullens! I'm the only one that can protect us now, that's why all I could think about is her'_ He tried to reason with himself as he slowly started toward the house full to the brim of life. No matter what he said, he knew that there was something about this girl he wanted to sink his teeth into.

Shaking his head from side to side violently, effectively trying to shake the young doe eyed girl from his thoughts, he took a few deep breaths, getting ready to face the riot that was his family. Pushing open the front door, the scene didn't shock him like it would have any more, ordinary person. Quil and Paul were playing the XBOX literally head to head while Seth and Leah shouted both insults and encouragements at them. The former mostly coming from the she – wolf.

The tell tale clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen let him know that Emily was in her little heaven cooking up a feast like she normally does. That girl would cook even if her ass was on fire, but seeming as Sam was watching her every move put out the funny thoughts before he even had a chance to laugh. Looking over at his Alpha he could see all the love seeping out of him as he watched his Emily, his imprint easing herself into the pack way of life. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and his body rigid, but if you look close enough then you could see love seeping through every pour in his body. His hands twitching, itching to get closer to the centre of his existence. Making his way over to the heavy built man he stood directly in his way.

"**Sam, I need to speak to you. I found something very interesting today in the woods." **He didn't give out too much information straight away, he wanted to tell everyone straight away.

"**Well, was It leeches?" **The response was automatic, putting the main before him on edge. **"It wasn't one of them Cullens, even though we have a treaty I'm not risking anything! They should know their damn place by now!" **The tension in Sam's body was climbing higher and higher. Stepping out of his sight of Emily, he hoped that the imprint could help calm him blood before he ended up phasing right there and then.

"**No, it didn't smell like a leech, but I'm not exactly sure that it was a human either." **As he said it, he could basically feel his confusion. He didn't quite understand it himself and he was the one that met the girl. **"I think we should call a pack meeting. It looked like she was planning on staying here for a while, and on the Rez at that. I couldn't get anything else, we have to make sure that whatever she is won't be a threat." **With that said he walked away from Sam, not wanting any more questions thrown at him. He needed a little bit of time to get used to everything himself, but now he had to go and tell

_'I just hope everyone can get here soon. God knows what she's doing right now' _he thought while he watched Sam talking down his cell.

*Bella cringed as she looked around her new bedroom. This is where she would be spending the rest of her time and … it was in serious need of a new lick of paint. _'Seriously, who liked bright freaking neon pink? What the hell had Charlie been using this bedroom for? Looks like I'll be needing to buy some paint asap and one that doesn't make my bedroom look like it belongs in Amsterdam!' _she chuckled to herself. Looking past the paint she came to the boxes of her stuff. The stuff that her mothe- Renee had ALLOWED her to take. Yes, that's right. She was only allowed to take what her mother hadn't paid a dime for, and that wasn't very much. Lucky though, that's when all her old friends chipped in, buying things to make sure she wouldn't go without. It was never a secret that she was never weathly, but somehow she just came to fit into the crowd. That and the god knows how many huge boxes piled up around the place. _'What I wouldn't do for some help right about now'_ she thought to herself, just as Charlie came into her room, scratching his head in wonder or shock, she didn't know. _'Younger would have suited me better'_ she finished off the thought with a mental smirk.  
><strong>"Hell Bella, how many damn boxes did you bring? I thought you said Renee didn't want you to take most of it!" <strong>He started poking through most of them, which she didn't really care about.  
><strong>"Yeah Charlie, ma- I mean Renee didn't want me around long enough to pack, but can't we talk about that another time? I mean, I have to get all of this lot out and get to know the place and look for a job. That and god knows what else! I don't even know where to start. I mean, the last time we moved I wasn't even old enough to understand what was going on, let alone organise my own room." <strong>Sighing she sat down on the bed looking up at her dad. Slowly, he made his way towards her, kneeling before the bed his hands resting on her knees.  
><strong>"Look honey, I know this isn't the best place ever for a teenager, but I promise you that once you get to know everyone, it won't seem so bad. We're like one big ..."<br>"Family?"** She threw in."  
><strong>"I was thinking more of a pack," <strong>He finished with a smile. **"Why don't you just get out what you'll need tomorrow, put some stuff away and leave the rest for tomorrow. I can call some friends over and see whether they'd help you out."  
>"That sounds really good Charl- I mean dad." <strong>She smiled up at him. _'I mean, who could blame him. He hasn't seen me since god knows when and now he's permanently stuck with a hormonal teenager. What man wouldn't be a little freaked out?' _  
>Patting her knees he stood up. <strong>"That's my little bells. I'll see you downstairs, don't take too long. I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." <strong>She watched him walk out her door, closing it behind him. Shaking her head and chuckling at the mistery which is her father, she went about gathering all the clothes, make up etc that she would need to try and make it in the small town. Once she had everything sorted, she didn't really bother when it came to the hours and hours of fussing over what to wear, she took a deep breath and started out her door and downstairs where she could hear her father shouting at the tv.

"**Damn right we have a lot to talk about. How the hell am I meant to tell him this ?" **Was all that could run through her head. She couldn't loose her father, he's all she had left.

Finally getting downstairs, I could see Charlie sitting on an old chair with a younger man standing beside him and a man in a wheelchair. _What would the two of them being doing here … together? They are totally different, but who I am to judge after everything._ I thought to myself while watching the three men interact.  
>Taking everything in, I recognised the second man, not from his face but … just the way he was made me think of my childhood.. Slowly creeping into the room, I took in the look of the younger man. Tall, he looked soo tall and huge, this guy had to be like a freaking brick house. Swallowing the lump in my throat as quietly as humanly possible, I tried to make a quick get away into the kitchen.<br>**"Ahh Bella! There you are!"** My dad's voice caught me before I could make it fully into the kitchen. **"Come and say hello to the guys." **I could hear the happiness in his voice from across the room.  
><strong>"I was just going to put the kettle on dad."<strong> I said with my back to them.

"**Oh puush. We don't drink any of that floozy tea! We have ice cold beers ready Bells. Come over here, we have a lot to talk about!".** Sighing to myself, I could her the basic command in my father voice, I don't care what lie you thought up, get your ass over here young lady. Pulling my face into my best real smile, I turned around and relaxed on the end of the sofa. I didn't make eye contact with the walking house, my nerves were tingling just from the thought of him being here … in my house … with my innocent father … I could feel my body start to heat up, my hands starting to shake. Quickly clasping them together I place them in my lap, the picture of innocent youth.

"**I thought when you said we had a lot to talk about … I thought you meant just you know, me and you?"** I directed the question to my father, trying hard not to grind my teeth together. _He could have told me! How the fucking hell was I meant to know some guys were coming over!_

"**Haha, she got you old timer! You have to be quicker then that now!" **Shocked, I looked over at the man in the wheelchair. _Did he really just call Charlie an old timer? _I thought._He didn't look that much off my dad's age himself, they just can't be serious! …  
><em>**"Oh shut up you roller coaster ride!" **My dad sneered at him. _Omg, this can't be happening. They're arguing on my first freaking day here! _I thought while looking between the two. _Why does this always happen to me?_

"**Don't worry, they get like this a lot."** The voice above my head told me. **"They just can't seem to agree on anything, not even baseball which is quiet shocking with the amount they watch together." **I giggled lightly at that, my dad was pretty much glued to the television. **"The names Sam Uley."** He said, sticking his hand out for me to shake. **"I know you're thinking what the hell we're doing here, but I'm just here for some help and support. What you'll hear girl, well it might just shock you too much for these two old farts to handle."  
>"HEY!" <strong>They both shouted at the same time, obviously having taken a break from screaming at each other to catch someone else calling them old. And that's all it took, for all the tension I had been feeling from meeting that … weird boy this morning to float away. I laughed and I laughed my fucking ass off until Sam had to help me sit down. **"Awh bella! Don't be mean to me! It's looking after your old man that made me age!" **The man from the wheelchair protested, I really must learn his name. Wheelchair man will only last so long.  
><strong>"Damn it, enough with the freaking old business!" <strong>My dad whined, while I tried to start breathing normally again, I hadn't laughed like that in ages.

"**Sorry to break the bonding and all, but I have a pack meeting in 20 that I really need to be there for." **Sam broke through all the laughter.  
><strong>"Hey, that's really weird," <strong>I could feel everyone turn to stare at me as my mind worked. **"Everyone around here says pack a lot. I mean, I now every place has it's own slang for different things, but who would have thought that using pack for family would have stuck. I mean, it does stand in for family? I'm only taking a** **guess from the ways it's been used." **Looking at my father I could see a worried expression on his face.

"**Well, you see Bella, this is why I've called you down here when Sam and Billy are here. There's some things we need to explain to you and find out later on. It may seem a bit weird now but I swear sweetie, it'll all become so much clearer later on ok."** He looked at the one in the wheelchair, Billy, who nodded and looked at me, smiling.  
><strong>"Now Bella, I've heard that you're quiet the reader." <strong>I nodded, not knowing where this was going. **"Have you ever read anything on wolves?" **Again, I nodded. **"Well, you see around here in forks we have a very … special group of people that we call our pack." **I could feel the younger man, making his way over to the door, not hiding the fact that he was stripping as he was walking. **"Now honey, we have to show you something because you won't believe us otherwise."** He carried on, not taking any notice of Sam.

"**Oh My God DAD! You better not be setting me up to see naked guys!" **I furiously stage whispered at him. I could hear Sam give a bellowing laugh from outside.  
><strong>"Oh no bells, would I ever do that to you?" <strong>My dad was clearly going as red as I wanted to, but I wasn't going to show any weakness to these lot.  
><strong>"I really don't know WHAT you'd do these days … except for what Ma-I mean Renee has told me." <strong>I crossed my arms over my chest, looking him straight in the face. I wanted to know what the hell was going on here. _Why the hell were these guys here ? Why the hell would my dad be acting … weirder then normal?  
><em>**"It has nothing to do with that Bella, it's just … here on the Rez there are certain rules you have to follow if you are who I think you are. You see honey, in La Push, our family, we're wo-" **Before Charlie could even finish his sentence there was paws scratching down the closed door and whining.

"**You didn't get me a dog did you Charlie? You would have said something before now ..." **Walking towards the door I put my palm flat against it, feeling the scratches through myself.

_Please, please, please say he got me a dog. It would make all this madness a little less … mad. I can't believe he's acting like this, on my first day home as well. Must be something important. _I thought. "**Well, never mind. I'm going to find out if I can find this little puppy and see how cute he is!" **With that I confidently, walked out the door, my mind racing as I could hear Billy laughing behind me. Stepping out on to the porch I looked around, close to the floor, but nothing was there. **"Charlie, there's like … nothing here. I mean, I wasn't the only one that heard that was I?"** I started to doubt my sanity, _maybe Renee had been right?_

"**Nahh Bella, we heard it too sweetie." **I heard my dad call out from the living room.

"**Well, he couldn't have gone that far. I mean, dogs are fast but puppies can't be that fast!"**_ I said out loud with a huff. This was harder then I thought._

"**Bella, why don't you walk onto the main grass and have a look? Maybe the cute little thing has fallen down and can't get back up the big mean stairs?" **Billy said, a laugh behind his voice. Slowly, and I mean slowly, I walked down the steps one at a time. Partly because I didn't want to step on the puppy and another because I didn't know what was out there. I know Charlie wouldn't hurt me, and looking back he and Billy were standing out on the porch watching me, but something about what Billy had said made me think twice.

Standing out on the main grass, I felt like a fucking twat. Here I was, first day back, standing outside looking for a puppy that could give an assassin a run for its money. It was no where to be found! Before I could even finish the thought, or think about screaming at Charlie, I could see a big mass, bounding it's way up to me from the forest tree line.

"**That defiantly ain't no puppy dudes." **I said to them without realising it. I waited for my dad to scream at me to move but I couldn't I was frozen watching this huge dog run directly at me, stuck to the spot waiting and waiting.  
>Right before me, I realised that this wasn't a dog, oh no. Before me was a huge black coloured wolf. I could feel the colour drain from my vision as my lungs fought to get oxygen into my body, <em>this can't be happening. Not now, not in front of Charlie,<em> I thought.

Hearing the wolf howl into the night, before the dark could completely capture me, I realised something that would change my whole life from now on.

"**I'm not the last ..." **

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is really late &amp; I'm really sorry for that. I won't be able to update this week though, 'cause I'm off down my nan's &amp; being in rural Wales she doesn't believe in the whole internet business. I will take my laptop down though so I can work on future chapters.<strong>

**Read & Review. Do you love it ? Hate it ? Let me know.**


End file.
